


五次内维尔选择不拥抱贝克汉姆

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 一次他拥抱了。





	五次内维尔选择不拥抱贝克汉姆

**Author's Note:**

> 熬夜写文之作。  
> 没有什么特别要警告的其实，更类似于一篇贝加的安利向同人  
> 起因是因为贝克汉姆的“内维尔于我就像哥哥一样”和那天友谊赛金毛犬一样的小贝w
> 
> 我写的都是真的。

一

当弗格森领着那个小男孩走进少年训练队的训练场时，内维尔还没注意到他。直到年长的苏格兰人拍了拍手以吸引所有人的注意力之后， 内维尔才转过头去，在埃里克的指导下和其他年轻男孩们一起站成一排。少年们快速地排成一列，内维尔站在队伍的最右边，低头看着自己的鞋尖。

“孩子们。”是教练的声音引得他抬起头来的，“让我向你们介绍一位新成员。”

内维尔顺着弗格森的手看去，那个正被他搂在怀里的孩子，长得瘦瘦小小，脸上却挂着迷人的微笑，一头金发在曼彻斯特难得的晴天下显得格外漂亮。他穿着一件全新的曼联训练服，就连鞋子也是光鲜亮丽，擦得锃亮的。接着内维尔听见教练介绍，这个来自伦敦清福德的男孩是如何赢得了博比·查尔顿足球学院的冠军，又是如何的优秀，但内维尔只是看着他，在心里不乏微妙地感叹长了这么好看的一张脸，来做运动员真是暴殄天物。

接着他看到教练放开那个男孩，随后他便朝着着内维尔的方向跑来，内维尔下意识地想着靠近队伍的一方凑去，但那男孩还是来了，现在他成了队尾，站在内维尔的右手边。然后他转过头，笑着望向他：“你叫什么名字？”

内维尔望着他愣了几秒。

“加里。”他轻声说，“加里内维尔。”

“我叫大卫。”他笑着伸出手来，“虽然你刚已经听到了，但是我还是再说一遍吧。大卫·贝克汉姆。你踢什么位置？”

内维尔没有伸出手去：“右边锋。”

“真的？我也一样。”他的手并没有收回去，而是干脆又伸出来了一点点，搭在内维尔的肩膀上。内维尔突然感到不妙，危机感不免升起——这男孩和他踢的位子一样。虽然说有竞争对手是好事，但这个从头到脚一身中产做派和伦敦式时髦习气的男孩并没给他带来多少的好感。因此他不动声色地将那只手从自己肩膀上摘下来，然后象征性地与他轻轻地握了握手。

那时他还只有十四岁。

贝克汉姆也只有十四岁。

 

二

贝克汉姆从今天早上走进更衣室时就在看他的鞋了，而内维尔也注意到了——他没法不。

尽管他努力装作一副在低头解鞋带，心无旁骛的样子，可实际上他眼睛上方的余光能让他清晰地看到贝克汉姆就站在离他不远的地方，一边换衣服，一边同样装作毫不经意地垂下目光，低头瞥着内维尔脚边的那双新鞋。

内维尔什么也没说，只是穿上了那双鞋，然后推搡着贝克汉姆去排队，他又像往常一样，占据着队伍数下来的第五个位子，贝克汉姆的身前——连他自己都无法解释这是为什么，但这已然成为了一种习惯，尽管这习惯确实有些傻气。站在那儿，他甚至能感觉到此时已经长得比他高出半个头的金发少年的目光从上而下地照下来，落在他的鞋上。

他只是回头瞥了他一眼，就跟着队伍跑出去了。

“你从哪儿弄到这双鞋的？”坐大巴回卡灵顿的路上，贝克汉姆终于忍不住偏过头去，转向坐在他身边的少年问道，“我以前从来没见过。”

“不是我‘弄到’的，阿迪达斯送给我的。”原本在闭目养神的内维尔抬起一只眼睛，忽地笑了起来，“你盯着我这双鞋有一天了吧？”

“这双鞋真漂亮——是新系列吗？”贝克汉姆毫不掩饰自己对这双鞋的喜爱，他的目光直直盯着内维尔脚上的新鞋。看得内维尔忍不住坐起身子，笑着望向他：“怎么，你想穿穿？”

贝克汉姆抿了抿嘴：“倒也不是。”

“哦，那太可惜了。”内维尔叹了一口气，一副故作遗憾的样子，“我还在想，如果你真的那么喜欢，我可以把那鞋借你穿几天呢。”

“你说什么？”

贝克汉姆猛地坐直了身体，神情兴奋得像圣诞节清晨的小孩。内维尔赶紧伸出手让他镇静下来，以免车上还在睡觉的前辈被他吵醒：“我说你想要这双鞋的话，我可以借你穿几天。”

他真的把那双鞋借给他了，事实上，他一回到基地就把那双鞋子塞进了贝克汉姆的储物柜里。隔天的时候，他就看着贝克汉姆穿着那双鞋去训练了。他穿着那双新鞋，在场上蹦蹦跳跳，跑得格外带劲，让内维尔看了忍不住笑话他像小孩。那天训练结束后，内维尔又像惯常一样留下来陪他练任意球，他站在球网的旁边，朝着球每次的落点跑去，然后再把它们踢回贝克汉姆的脚下，日复一日，都是如此。

而那时他站在球网的旁边，看着金发少年深吸气，抬起脚，冲向一个新的定位球罚球点，弓起脚背，球在触碰到他的一瞬间就飞了出去，在空中划出一道令人惊叹的弧线。内维尔看着那个球挂进死角，忽地将目光落了下去，定格在贝克汉姆脚上的那双鞋上。

“Gaz！”直到他喊他名字，内维尔才回过神来，跑到球网里，去把那球捡出来了。

他久久地望着那个男孩踢球的身影，他看着他身体倾斜的角度，看着他优美的姿态，看着球在他的脚背上旋转着飞出去，在空气中划出一道长弧。从他见到他的第一天起他就以那种精英的姿态踢球了，如今两人都已经长成了十八岁，一切都还是没有变。内维尔看着球再一次飞了出去，他奔向球的落点，心里做了一个决定。

“这鞋送给你了。”

训练结束的时候，他转头说道。贝克汉姆愣了一下，内维尔只是瞥他一眼：“它对你比我有用。这鞋子是阿迪达斯新出的系列，叫狩猎者，脚背采用的新技术用来踢长传球特别好使——我一个踢右后卫的，穿那鞋子太浪费了。”

内维尔说着说着顿住了。

“你穿更好，你收下吧。反正这双也是他们送我的。”

贝克汉姆看了看他，似乎还想说些什么。他举起手，想去拉住对方，但内维尔只是抬头对他笑了一下，就疾步朝着更衣室方向去了，只留下贝克汉姆在后面，手里捧着球朝他奔去。

 

三

内维尔记得很清楚。

那是1998年的夏日。

等他找到贝克汉姆的时候，他已经麻木了。痛苦的劲儿已经过去，留下的只有心里的一片空洞。英格兰失败了，又一次，这次甚至比上次还要糟糕。而那个红牌是一切的转折点——正如所有人都不敢相信，中场的休息室里，大家还是那样的信心十足，士气高涨，而转眼之间，一切就都化为了连炎炎夏气也驱赶不走的冰冷。但你能说什么呢，该死的，这就是足球。

贝克汉姆头靠在玻璃窗上，正对着外面的一片空旷。内维尔瞥了一眼，酒店的楼下聚集着从英格兰远征而来的球迷，他低下了头，不愿意再看那些身披圣乔治红十字旗的人群一眼，然后他将目光落到了贝克汉姆身上。

二十三岁的青年在流泪。他的头靠在玻璃窗上，眼泪止不住地从已经殷红了的眼睛里滑落。内维尔叹了口气，轻轻地朝他走过去，盯着他，却不知道该说什么好。

“Becks。”他顿了顿，“别在这儿哭，我们回去。别让他们看见你哭。”

贝克汉姆抬起头，他的鼻子是红的，脸颊是红的，眼睛是红的，还在不停地抽着气。内维尔感觉得到，也明白他心里的痛苦，可他没法挤出一句安慰的话，因为事实就摆在那儿，说什么安慰的话都是徒劳的。他刚想开口说，别自责了，那不是你的错，你没做错任何事情，我们还年轻，还有机会——

“Gary。”他突然说话了，声音沙哑着，呆滞的目光中突然找回了一丝精神，仿佛想起了什么极为重要的事情，“Victoria怀孕了。”

内维尔被这突如其来的一句话弄晕了。

“什么？”

“她刚打电话给我。”贝克汉姆继续颤抖着说道，仿佛像是抓住了什么重要的东西，他的神情依然迷茫而无助，可却多了一丝希望，“她在美国巡演，就在刚刚她打电话给我——她怀孕了。”

内维尔张着嘴，连呼吸都颤抖了。

这个二十三岁的男孩——他也只是个男孩。这个天赋异禀，光芒四射的男孩，在他人生第一次参与的大赛舞台上就遭遇了耻辱性的滑坡，让英格兰这一年的命运在法国以如此不公的形式收尾——但他现在是个父亲了。

内维尔能看见他眼里闪着的光辉，微弱得如同黑夜里冰海上的星光，但却又是真实存在的，那个待在他女友肚子里的孩子，一个生命……一个生命被创造了。他要当父亲了。就在几十分钟前，他刚天旋地转地被命运击倒，然而现在上帝又给了他一件新的任务。他能看到他眼里的迷茫，不安和无措，就像漂浮在冰海里的旅人，可只需要一点灯塔的指引，就能上岸。

“那你还在这儿干什么？”内维尔觉得自己的视线都模糊了，他的声音颤抖起来，扭曲变形，甚至变得不像他自己的，“傻小子，你还在这儿干嘛？快去找她啊。”

贝克汉姆立刻晃晃悠悠地站了起来，朝着门口的地方就拔腿而去。走之前他忽然停下，双手搭在内维尔的肩上，像是想要给他一个拥抱，但内维尔却只是拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他赶紧去找父母，把这件事告诉他们。

随后他便跑远了。

 

四

“谁在那里？”

内维尔警觉地一转头，就看到穿着白色西装的新郎正扒在门口，脸上一副忍俊不禁的表情。内维尔立刻反应过来，赶紧放下手里拿来充当麦克风道具，练习自己伴郎演讲的金属罐子，叉着腰问这个不速之客：“你怎么醒了？”

“这话我也能问你，这才早上几点，你就醒了。”那人笑着开了门进来，不知道为什么，内维尔盯着他也忍不住笑了，低下头把脸埋在手里。

“你不也和我起得一样早，看看你，怎么连婚服都穿好了？”内维尔的声音从手掌里传来，却忍不住一股笑意。贝克汉姆无奈地摇了摇头：“我大概是太紧张了。”

“很高兴知道紧张的不止我一个。”内维尔抬起头，瞥了他一眼，赶紧收好手里的伴郎演讲词，“你怎么找到这儿来的？”

“我在走廊里随便转悠，不知道怎么的，就走到你门口了。”贝克汉姆笑着倚上一旁的梳妆台，“然后我听见你房间里有声音，想不会是电视，也不会是别人在你房里，就好奇怎么回事来看看。”接着他的目光揶揄地落向了内维尔的口袋：“谁知道你是在用除臭剂练习演讲。”

内维尔朝着他翻了个白眼：“我从来没做过公众演讲，好吗？你总得让我多练习几次。”随后又咬牙切齿地补了一句：“顺便说一句，现在换伴郎人选可来不及了。”

贝克汉姆大笑起来，本来佯装生气的内维尔也叉着腰笑起来，两个人在房间里莫名其妙地笑着，彼此都不晓得对方在笑什么，但在笑声中，两人紧张的神经都一点点放松，内维尔只觉得那种如有千斤石块压阵的感觉一下子一扫而空了。他看着贝克汉姆，看着他西装革履，白色的长袍外罩和精心打理过的发型。他忽地放下手来，走上前去，示意贝克汉姆别动，然后双手握上了他的领带：

“你领带歪了。”

说着他拆散了那个领结，亲手帮他打理起来。

贝克汉姆比他高了，比他高许多，让内维尔自己都不敢相信，他们第一次见面的时候，贝克汉姆瘦小得像被风一吹就倒的菜芽。他平静地帮他打着领带，突然抬起目光，由下而上凝望着他的脸庞。

“你知道吗。”他令人毫无防备地开口了，“我一直都觉得你会成为一个明星。”

“我们不早就是了吗？三冠王。”贝克汉姆笑了，“我们创造了历史，Gaz。”

“我不是在说那个。”加里轻声应道，“你说的是曼联，我说的是……你个人。”

贝克汉姆不做声了。

“我一直都知道你会成为明星的。”他一边说着一边将领带小心地穿成一个结，“你有决心，你有天赋，你有毅力，你有想要什么就要得到什么的冲劲。你想要引人注目，想要闪闪发光，你在意你的外形，形象，你总想要最好的。你天生就具备这种气质，Becks，有些人注定就是要成为明星的。早在我把你的第一双狩猎者球鞋送给你的时候我就知道了。”

“真的？”贝克汉姆故意用开玩笑的口气说出来。

然而内维尔确实很认真似的：“是。你一定会成为举世知名的巨星，世界上每个角落的人都会知道你的名字。你甚至要和Posh结婚了，Becks，这一切都很明朗，你一定会成为这种人的。我们都在开布座车时，你就要皮座。你肯定会成为超级巨星——但我就不会，我永远都只会是一个伯里出身的小子，尽其一生为曼联踢球，这辈子也不背井离乡出去闯。”

说着他松开了手，退后了两步。

“其实我只是想说——”

他顿了顿，有点说不下去了。

“不管你以后变成什么样的人，Becks，不管你去好莱坞拍电影或者是去竞选首相，不管别人觉得你是什么名流富豪……”

贝克汉姆忍不住笑出来了。

“在我心里你永远都是我第一次见到时的那个十四岁男孩。”他说道，“你永远都是我最好的朋友。”

房间里忽然陷入了沉默。

贝克汉姆盯着他，他也望着贝克汉姆，有什么东西漂浮在两人之间，但没有人走上前去打破它。直到贝克汉姆向前一步，张开他的臂膀，准备给他的伴郎，他的好友，他的队友一个结结实实的拥抱，而内维尔是准备迎接这个拥抱的，直到——

“您好，是加里内维尔先生的房间吗？”

两人的动作猛然地收手了，贝克汉姆疑惑地皱起眉，内维尔只是瞪他一眼，立刻跑去开了门。打开门，门后站着一名身穿小围裙，手里拿着一个装满美甲用具小盒的女士。贝克汉姆惊讶得嘴都合不拢了，难以置信地看着内维尔，就差大声地笑出来了。

“干什么！没见过男人美甲吗！”

“我当然知道那是美甲，我是说——不是，你不是不喜欢这种东西吗？”

“我是特意为了你的婚礼做的，这可是你的大日子。”内维尔瞥了他一眼，“我总得把我自己弄得整齐点……你不是老想让我做手指甲吗。”

贝克汉姆不知道该说什么好了，他抬起一只手扶着额头：“Gaz……”

“好了，现在我需要在这位女士开始对我的手指做奇怪的事情之前请你出去，这本应该是个惊喜的，希望你能保留它最后的一点神秘感。”

说着内维尔把笑个不停的贝克汉姆推出了房间。

 

五

贝克汉姆忽然拉了拉他的胳膊。

“嘿，Gaz。”内维尔回过头去，看见对方偏了偏头，示意他跟过来，“你过来，我有点事要跟你说。”

内维尔望了一眼老特拉福德草坪上庆祝的队友们，又回头望了一眼贝克汉姆，点点头跟着他走去了。贝克汉姆一路把他拉到一个没有摄像机的地方才停下来，叹了口气，脸上忽地露出无奈的笑容。

“Gaz。他们在接洽。”

内维尔的眼神一下就变了。贝克汉姆一看到那眼神就知道他明白了，无声的话语在两人之间来回了好几次，内维尔忽然迷茫起来，不知道该说些什么。他试图用一个拥抱来解决问题，但是他一转头倏地看到了不知何时从哪里窜出来的摄像机，立刻收回了手。贝克汉姆也皱起了眉，转过身去，歪了歪头示意内维尔跟上。

“所以。一切都定了？”

“这个夏天肯定就定了。”贝克汉姆苦笑了一下，“你知道么，这也许是好事。你也觉得终于放下心来了吧？”

“Becks——”

“我知道的。教练信任你也喜欢你，我又是你最好的朋友，夹在我们两个中间你一定不好受。现在好了，事情也算是解决了。”他耸耸肩，“事情走到这一步，这样的结果已经无法避免了。”

内维尔停下脚步，叹了口气。

“我不想比任何人更优越。”贝克汉姆说道，“Gary，我只是——”

“我知道。”内维尔低声说道，“但这是不可避免的。还记得我跟你说什么吗？你是明星，Becks，迟早有一天你会这样的，你永远也不可能做一个普通的足球运动员了。”

他深吸了一口气：“所以就做万人迷贝克汉姆吧。”他轻笑起来：“我还挺喜欢他的。”

话语又停止了，无声的东西再次开始交流。直到内维尔说：“你不会留在英超的，对吧？”

“那肯定的，我大概会去西甲，巴萨或者皇马吧。”他转过头来，笑着看他，“反正我也只是去国外踢球，又不是去很远的地方。我们还常见面的。”

“我还指望着你给我做早饭呢。”

“你就不能自己学学，起码学会煮鸡蛋吧？”

两人互相胡闹了一会儿，贝克汉姆又停下来，似有感触地说：“我们都是成熟的人了，是吧。离别其实也算不了什么的。”

内维尔点点头：“你说的是。”

尔后他望了一眼远方正拿着奖杯到处疯跑的队员们，转脸朝着身上披着曼联队旗的贝克汉姆耸了耸肩：“既然这样，在你彻底离开之前，不如先好好庆祝一下英超冠军？”

说着他拉着贝克汉姆一起跑起来，朝着球场中央奖杯的地方奔去。

 

还有一次

老特拉福德的球迷们都在喊他的名字，还有一些在喊内维尔的。昔日的曼联右边魔翼此时正生无可恋地叉着腰站在前场右侧，球迷们纷纷喊着内维尔队长的姓名，叫他去鼓励鼓励这位今天努力了八十多分钟也没找着射门靴的右边锋。内维尔看着观众扑哧一声笑了出来，随即转过身去，搂住贝克汉姆的肩膀，偏过头晃了晃他：“好了，别散步了。还有机会，他们左边防守拉得挺开的，你待会儿从那边突围准行。”

贝克汉姆瞥了他一眼：“我快累死了，Gaz。我今天可能就是没这运气。”

“我也快累死了，凭什么我们就要打满全场啊。”内维尔摸了一把额头，他额前的头发全湿了，只想冲进更衣室好好地享受一趟热水澡，“但是说真的，Becks，还有一点时间，大家都想看你进球呢。”

“我之前那个任意球就该进的！”贝克汉姆伸出胳膊，“那可是手球！”

“我知道……”内维尔忍不住笑了出来，“但是你再试一次嘛，没吹哨之前就别放弃。”

裁判再次吹响了开球哨，内维尔肯定地看了他一眼，啪地一声拍了拍他的腰背，接着就往前场跑去了。贝克汉姆的脚步也不怠慢，立刻朝着有球的地方飞奔而去。

此时比赛只剩下不到一分钟的时间，只见贝克汉姆带球从左边突破，然后——

老特拉福德轰然响起震天的喊声，昔日红魔七号的黄金少年，再一次在老特拉福德打进了进球，为这场比赛锦上添花地终结在5-0的比分，他像个孩子一样兴奋地振臂高呼，巴特从后面扑上来抱他，庆祝完之后，他转过身去，面对着球场的右半边，张开了双臂。

内维尔就在那儿，朝着他一路小跑而来。

最后，结结实实地，紧紧地，扑向了他的怀抱。

两人不知道拥了多久，才渐渐地松开，但依然没将彼此的手臂从对方身上移开，勾肩搭背地一起走向了中圈正在庆祝的人群。

“你知道么？”排队合照的时候，内维尔突然跟他说，“我之前那个球应该进的。”

贝克汉姆听了忍不住大笑出声，随后笑声便被掩盖在老特拉福德的礼花炮响声中了。

 

END

Or not?

**Author's Note:**

> 我累死了，随手补几个我觉得比较重要的/冷门的知识点。
> 
> 1.小贝刚来曼联时十分瘦小，但已经很臭美了。大内最早踢的是右边锋，和小贝一个位置。他自认对方“here's another rival”，他太帅了不该踢足球是大内的原话。
> 
> 2\. 小贝的第一双阿迪达斯predator球鞋（就是他前段时间和齐祖代言的25周年款那双）是内维尔送的，那双鞋本来是赞助商给内维尔的鞋，后来被他送给了小贝，因为他说“All that technology to bend the ball was a bit wasted on me”。这件事发生于1994年初或1993年末。大内看着小贝那一段“优美身姿”之类的彩虹屁是大内的原话，以下原文: “His technique was straight out of a textbook; the body angle, the grace, the spin on the ball. He looked stylish. ”
> 
> 3\. 1998年世界杯的小贝耻辱红牌事件（不知道的请自行百度），这段来自于小贝的自传，他在靠窗的地方哭，大内来找他并说了“别让他们看见你哭”，小贝告诉了大内维多利亚怀孕的事（真的就是一前一后，我一点都没改），然后大内让他赶紧去纽约找贝嫂。
> 
> 4.1999年，三冠王之后小贝结婚，大内是他的伴郎。小贝偷偷看他是真的，不知道怎么就摸到了他的房间也是真的，自认的那两段也是真的（来源小贝自传），大内整理领带时说的话出自他的自传+各种采访。自传原话“ To the rest of the world he might be David Beckham, superstar, but to me he was still the best mate I’d known since the age of fourteen.”还有“I know he's always going to be a superstar, and I'll never leave Bury（大内老家，曼市一小镇）”大内为了他的婚礼人生第一次做了美甲。
> 
> 5.2003年，小贝在曼联的最后一个赛季。因为和爵爷闹不和，用爵爷的话说“贝克汉姆的自尊大过了曼联”，但小贝说是自己在名人工作，国家队和俱乐部之间分身乏术，典型的父子矛盾罢了。大内在采访中表示他得知这一消息后其实“松了一口气”，因为在两人之间当夹心板很难受。那年联赛夺冠后小贝把大内拽到一边说"they're having talks”指高层间已经开始接洽，准备夏窗就卖了他，大内立刻就明白过来了。
> 
> 6\. 最后一段来自26号的元老会。大内事后发ins艾特小贝并配了一张两人勾肩搭背走向中圈的图，说“那个球我应该进的”（大内在比赛中险些进了个球）


End file.
